


Obsesión

by ThisIsTheWitchingHour



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Daddy Issues, F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Pedophilia, Physical Abuse, Pseudo-Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26891089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisIsTheWitchingHour/pseuds/ThisIsTheWitchingHour
Summary: "Sansa me pertenece", decía orgullosamente en su mente. Pero muy en lo profundo algo le decía que no era así, y por eso estaba decidido a reclamarla de todas las maneras posibles existentes. El muchacho coronado, parado detrás del joven de nieve, le coloco la mano en el hombro. La sonrisa del bastardo se ensanchó. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una figura blanca y las fauces dirigiéndose a su cara.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Kudos: 7





	Obsesión

Él escucha atentamente al chismorreo de las sirvientas, aparentemente el comportamiento de su hija no había sido nada como el de una dama esa mañana. Su Alayne había partido temprano ese día a reunirse con las damas del Valle y el Ser Hardyng. A él no le gustaba que ella saliese, aunque sabía que era lista como para no poner la soga en su cuello al revelar su verdadera identidad, particularmente no le gustaba tuviese de amiga a una chica tan promiscua y vulgar como Myranda Royce. O que Mya y Harrold Hardyng fuesen colmados de su presencia, pero en esa parte los bendecidos eran ellos por estar junto a una futura reina, pero ellos no lo sabían. Ni lo sabrían, al menos no en ningún momento cercano.

Pero la princesa necesitaba estar rodeada de jóvenes o de otro modo enloquecería. Sus responsabilidades no habían cambiado a lo que ella acostumbraba desde nacimiento, si no fuese el caso que le hubiera devuelto esa vida. Estaba seguro que Cersei Lannister no la tenía rodeada de libros y conocimientos mientras era prisionera, la mujer la aborrecía por lo que era, por no decir que no albergaba sentimientos fácilmente por cualquier persona. Aunque, podía estar casi seguro en que la razón por la que la próxima reina regente tenía tantos sentimientos revueltos por la princesa era porque le recordaba a quién había sido una vez, una niña inocente e ingenua y llena de esperanzas y fantasías. Si algo tenían en común, los sueños de ambas habían sido cruelmente destrozados de la noche a la mañana. A su manera benevolente, Cersei amaba a Sansa. ¿Pero quién no lo haría? Tal vez estaba en gente como ellos el ahogarse en almas puras como ella para enseñar y corromper.

Su hija debía convertirse en algo mucho mejor, para ello debía ser astuta y por consiguiente, inteligente. Para ello debía estudiar y seguir con sus quehaceres de dama. Nunca debía olvidar quién era ella ni cuánto poder albergaba su nombre y su vida. Una simple niña que con todo lo que era, sostenía en su palma un futuro determinante. Solo los dioses sabían como reaccionarían Myranda Royce y Harry al enterarse de que sus comportamientos inapropiados iban dirigidos a nadie más que la heredera de Invernalia.

Baelish se escabulló lejos de las sirvientas con una sonrisa en boca. La princesa estaba padeciendo un comportamiento errático y casi impredecible los últimos meses, los comentarios que le decía a su prometido habían sido puras ofensas más que los cortejos que él le aconsejaba que diera. En pocas acciones demostraba ser lejos la princesa que era y más como la bastarda que fingía ser, tenía más libertad y menos escrúpulo alrededor de las personas. Si no la conociera tan bien, diría que sus dos personalidades se estaban emergiendo, y la princesa perdía su tacto cada vez un poco más.

Pero eso la hacía más hermosa, en momentos era Sansa, y en otras, Alayne. Combinadas era una mezcla que provocaba que su sangre corriera caliente. Le gustaba lo que su influencia y un poco de experiencia le estaba haciendo. Petyr deseaba borrar el dolor que le habían provocado, pero era parte de su crecimiento. Después de todo, él había aprendido que tan dura la vida y la injusticia podían hacer de una persona.

Al principio, había empezado con algo pequeño. Petyr había hecho un comentario inteligente que nadie más que ella podía oír, así que ella se permitió una ingeniosa réplica. Y vio el potencial, la grandeza, y luego él se tragó una sonrisa mientras sorbía su vino. Jugando a este juego y permitiéndole ser algo más, descubrió que ella disfrutaba la idea de ser algo más que una Sansa sosa y agradable.

Luego fue más allá, le lanzó un desafío, la besó con su tía en la otra habitación, Lysa se enteró de todos modos por lo que la ignoró a través de su muerte. Y la obra continuó, comenzó con pequeñas cosas como su mano presionada contra la espalda baja de ella cuando estaban en público. O ella con su mano sobre su hombro durante las reuniones, cuando educadamente le servía vino a sus visitantes con una sonrisa tímida, no le prestaba atención a ninguno y ella siempre entraba y abandonaba la habitación reconociéndolo con un suave "padre" abandonando sus labios, lo que siempre resultaba en un toma y dame, ella robaba su atención y luego le devolvía el poder, reconociendo que él era el Lord frente a los demás. Era encantadora, ciertamente sabía muy bien como hacerlo ver bien cuando los visitantes pasaban. Sansa estaba aprendiendo que podía hacer cualquier cosa si jugaba sus cartas.

 _“Mira a tu alrededor, somos todos mentirosos, cada uno de nosotros, es mejor que tú"_ , le dijo una vez. _“Tendrás que jugar más duro, mi niña. Usa una máscara de hielo, usa tus armas, sé tan puntiagudo como tus agujas, tan dulce y ácido como tus pasteles de limón. Siempre mantén a tus enemigos confundidos. Si nunca están seguros de quién eres o de lo que quieres, no pueden saber qué es lo próximo que vas a hacer. A veces la mejor manera de desconcertarlos es hacer movimientos que no tienen ningún propósito, o incluso parecen funcionar en tu contra. Recuerda, niña, hay dos tipos de personas, los jugadores y las piezas. Todo el mundo quiere algo, y cuando sabes lo que quiere alguien, sabes quién es y cómo moverlo. Déjalos ver lo que quieren ver, diles lo que quieren oír. En el juego de tronos, hasta las piezas más humildes pueden tener voluntad propia y a veces se niegan a hacer los movimientos que has planeado para ellos. Recuérdalo bien, Alayne. Es una lección que Cersei Lannister aún tiene que aprender.”_ Él creía firmemente que con un pestañeo de esos enormes y redondos ojos azules tendría a un hombre en la palma de su mano, Sansa tenía ese poder de sonreír tan dulcemente que te hacía incapaz de no desearla.

Y quererla lo hacía, apreciarla y mimarla también. Pero no tanto, no, no a una chica que todo lo que quería era ser amada y protegida por un guardián. Por un amante. Los besos seguían sin surtir efecto pero pronto había comprendido a corresponderle, un poco pero con algo se comenzaba. Al comienzo había sido nefasto, apenas la ponía sobre su regazo se tensaba como un arco, él le susurraba que así los padres trataban a sus hijas, pero besarla en ese estado había sido como besar un muerto, inmóvil y frío.

Él era un hombre paciente, tal vez el más paciente del mundo. Pero él ya tenía lo que más deseaba en toda la tierra, había conocido el poder, tenía poder, pero nada era más glorioso que tener a su princesa. Y ella no era estúpida, tenía el sentido común para reconocer lo que era bueno y lo malo, tenía conocimiento para contrarrestar el trato de un verdadero padre a un pretendiente. Sabía lo que era decente a lo que era indecente entre una mujer y un hombre. Él le sonreía, queriéndola como un padre haría a una hija tan dulce como la que tenía, incluso aunque estuviese endurecido mientras la sostenía. Ella sabía que él no era un hombre decente para llevar todo el embuste a cabo. Él solo era un hombre de carne y hueso y deseos.

Por primera vez conocía como debía sentirse un hombre al que el ego estaba por las nubes. Joffrey no existía para atormentarla. El enano nunca más tendría el honor de compartir su cama, ni menos tendría la segunda oportunidad de arrebatarle su inocencia. Y Harry, oh dulce Harry, nunca la tendría a pesar de tener su mano, no, nunca iba a quitarle a su niña. Y Ned, el honorable Eddard, no era más que alimento para los gusanos, ni siquiera él iba a llevársela.

Y si tan solo la monja que había instruido a Sansa la viera ahora, si tan solo viera como permitía que él la besara. Y finalmente, Catelyn. Su Cat estaba tan muerta como su amado esposo. Su hermosa princesa de las libélulas. Si tan solo lo hubiera escogido a él no estuviera muerta. Pero ella lo había puesto de lado no sólo por un Stark sino por dos. Primero había sido Brandon, y luego de su fatídica muerte, su hermano menor, Eddard. Pero la vida tenía unas vueltas graciosas. Y ahora Sansa, más bella y más astuta que su madre, le pertenecía.

Qué suerte que él era un hombre al que le gustaba tomarse tiempo para elaborar los mejores actos. Le gustaba apreciar y degustar cada una de sus comidas. Luego de haber pasado toda una vida de sobras no iba a forzarse a devorar a la florecilla virginal de un solo bocado. ¿Por qué apresurarse cuando podía disfrutar de todo? Era más dulce esperar, dejando que el tiempo hiciera con su cuerpo lo que tenía que hacer. Por ahora, el placer de verla sana y resguardada bajo su tutela era su placer máximo. No tenía que poner excusas a nadie de porque quería tenerla cerca si fingía que era su hija. En un futuro pondría Invernalia a sus pies, pondría una corona en su cabeza y pondría su semilla una y otra vez en su vientre. Mientras tanto tenía que asegurarse que nadie descubriera la verdad, mientras tanto, tocaba esperar.

El día pasa lentamente considerando todas las tareas de las que había tenido que hacerse cargo siendo el padrastro y Señor consorte del Valle. Alayne no había aparecido por su oficina lo que significaba que seguía con el pequeño y legítimo Lord, Robert Arryn.

Baelish no soportaba al mocoso, era débil e insoportable y trágicamente un niño con un reino. El pequeño seguía viviendo porque Sansa tenía un corazón lleno de empatía. Y amaba el pequeño niño como su único familiar vivo en el mundo. Había tenido que dejar de envenenar las comidas de Robin, por miedo a que ella las comiera mientras lo cuidaba. Todo lo que hacía por ella.

Petyr se distrae a si mismo yendo a través de cartas y más cartas. Sus ojos se agrandan al leer las únicas cuatro palabras que parecían resaltar del papel amarillento, las lee una y otra vez. Los engranajes se mueven en su cabeza. Finalmente, las flamas envuelven la carta mientras retoma su lugar detrás del escritorio. Enfocándose de revisar las cuentas, observa los números que vienen con los sellos correspondientes de cada casa que se le dirige, son nobles de nombre y lentos de ingenio, y la fortuna de sus casas ha disminuido tanto que casi le suplican que los ayude. Es un esfuerzo presenciar como todavía se aferran a su orgullo, incluso mientras mendigan oro.

Un tiempo pasa cuando el mensaje de la carta, ahora inexistente, vuelve a su mente. Los libros apilados de historia, aritmética, alfabetización y administración están ordenados sobre la mesa en medio de la sala lo que significaba que Alayne había hecho sus lecciones en otra hora del día mientras él no estaba supervisándola e instruyéndola, Petyr hizo una nota mental de preguntarle sobre sus ejercicios pero eso sería durante el desayuno, no quería pensar en eso. De hecho, tenía otras cosas en mente en lo que la princesa trataba. 

-Ve a buscar a mi hija y dile que la quiero aquí.- Le ordena a la sirvienta cuando ella termina de cambiar su vino y avivar el fuego.- Luego puedes retirarte por hoy.

Ella corretea como un ratoncito nervioso.

Esperando, se sirve una copa de vino, luego, en un pensamiento repentino, agarra otro vaso y lo llena también. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se oyera el crujido de la puerta de la cámara al abrirse y allí estaba ella.

-Alayne...- Saluda. Tendiendo el vaso lleno hacía ella, ella cruza la chimenea y toma el vaso con cautela.- ¿Estás tan ocupada que olvidas darle un beso de buenas noches a tu padre?

-No, padre. Robin acaba de dormirse, todavía no iba a la cama.- Responde con seguridad. Petyr nota que debajo de su capa estaba su ropa de dormir, el vestido blanco puro temblaba levemente, así que la atrajo tomándola gentilmente por la espalda baja.

-Sabes que no me gusta que no cumplas con tus palabras.

-No me olvidé, lo prometo.- Discute. Ella está tensa y con los nudillos blancos, y cuando estaba así, sus labios sabían a deber.

No le gustaba.

Él sonríe y estira la mano, ella no tiene más opción que tomarla. Haciéndola rodear el escritorio, él retrocede su silla, apartando los muslos mientras presiona su mano sobre su delicada piel del color de la nieve.

-Siéntate en mí pierna, hija mía. Te calmará.- Le dice. Él baja sus manos por espalda, quitándole la capa que queda sobre una esquina del escritorio. Luego, con manos que pican le aprieta la cintura.- Justo así, siéntate en el regazo de tu padre, relájate, mi niña.- La mira con una sonrisa que escondía todos los deseos que no se permitía. Dejándose caer contra el respaldar su mano sube y baja por su espalda, mientras la otra reposa sobre uno de sus cremosos muslos blancos.- Bebe un poco de vino, Alayne.- Toma un mechón azabache de su pelo y lo enreda en su dedo. Ella bebe unos cuantos sorbos tímidos así que él la agarra de la nuca, susurrándole al oído.- Bebe más, bébetelo todo...- Sus miradas conectan un breve segundo. Mira con deleite como se mueve su cuello mientras traga una y otra vez, él respira sobre su cuello.- Cada día luces más como la hermosa mujer que te convertirás, hija mía.

Ella bebe hasta que la última gota. Los ojos de Petyr quedan ensimismados en sus labios brillantes y sin pensarlo dos veces, la toma de la nuca y presiona su boca sobre la de ella. La besa, lamiendo el vino de sus labios. Con un pequeño tirón en su pelo, lenta pero voluntariamente, ella separa los labios permitiéndole zambullirse dentro de la piscina cálida de frutas rojas de su lengua. Como un hombre poseso la sujeta de las mejillas y profundiza el beso, gruñendo y gimiendo débilmente. Así no era como los padres debían besar a sus hijas, pero Sansa no era su hija, en un mundo perfecto lo hubiera sido.

-Padre...- Es Sansa quien lo empuja. Tenía las mejillas reboleadas y la respiración errática. Podía sentir sus manos temblando mientras tiritaba de temor a lo desconocido e impredecible. Él acaricia sus mejillas revoleadas de rojo con sus manos, la mira con sus ojos verdes llenos de oscuridad.- Las doncellas tocaron la puerta.

-¿Lo hicieron? – Él finge fruncir el ceño. El corazón le latía desbocado y el miembro entre sus piernas latía igual de acelerado. Fingió consternación mientras pasaba sus ojos de la puerta a ella.- Pudieron habernos atrapado…- Su expresión de sorpresa la convence. Sansa asiente.- Menos mal que las instruí bien y no entrarán sin mi permiso. Que desafortunada interrupción ya que nos estábamos divirtiendo, ¿verdad? Si mal no recuerdo, creo que las despache por hoy…- Los ojos de ella se abren con casi imperceptible miedo al ser descubierta en su infantil mentira. Baelish sonríe mostrándole todos los dientes, inflando su pecho de aire se deja caer en su silla, su mano cayendo una vez más por su espalda arqueada.- No me importaría mucho que nos atrapasen, sabes.- Le confesó, mirándola intensamente.- Los errores son fáciles de eliminar.

Y eso la perturba, el que matase sospechosamente a una de las sirvientas por haber estado en el lugar equivocado en el momento equivocado, pero así eran las cosas. Así era el juego. Y si las voces se corrían que los habían visto cometiendo incesto, todo su plan tendría que aventurarse de una manera apresurada, y no quería eso. Los ojos de Sansa brillan con lágrimas que se rehúsa a derramar, sus labios se aprietan en una línea obstinada.

-Tienes razón, padre. Fue estúpido lo que hice, por favor, perdóname.- Pide, viéndolo por debajo de sus pestañas mientras las lágrimas llenan sus ojos. Él le acarició la mejilla, no sabía si ella estaba consciente de lo que esa mirada provocaba, pero fue lo que necesitó para huir de sus garras. Sabiendo su mentirita, la tomó de la barbilla, prolongando el contacto visual.

-Si me das otro beso podría perdonarte.- Dice, sin poder evitar la sonrisa diabólica que crecía en su rostro.

Ella sabía que había sido atrapada y también sabía que no debía presionarlo. En un momento Sansa era Sansa, pulida, perfecta, dorada en las expectativas de su familia, y al siguiente... era una muñeca. Él no sabía si había un nombre para lo que se convertiría. Pero esa era también la parte difícil... él no creía que ella quisiera un nombre. No había poder en encajar en un molde único.

-Sí, padre.

Él la agarra una vez más, besándola hasta que los labios le duelen tanto que está seguro que puede hacer algo fuera de control. Mientras ella se amarra la capa e intenta irse, él recuerda la otra razón importante de su visita.

-Oh, Sansa. Espera...- Ella se gira a verlo, la mata de pelo negro se mueve sobre sus hombros como seda negra, él agoniza de volverlo a ver rojizo. Sus ojos lo miran atentos. Petyr esconde su furiosa erección reacomodando su lugar acercando su silla otra vez al escritorio.- ¿Tenías un hermano bastardo, no es así? ¿Un tal Jon Snow?

Ella frunce el ceño, tomada desprevenida. Detalles, él puliría esas reacciones. Sansa se aparta de la puerta, pensando en una respuesta mientras se posa frente su escritorio con curiosidad. Baelish sonríe, habiendo pescado al pez en un intento.

-Sansa Stark tuvo un hermano bastardo.- Ella le dice seriamente, colándose la máscara una vez más mientras sus ojos glaciares lo miran con seriedad y curiosidad por igual.- Alayne no sabe de un tal Jon Snow, querido padre.

-Así es, la princesa que fue ultrajada por los Lannister y los Bolton y los Frey.- Él dice poniendo su barbilla sobre su palma, mirándola fijamente, alimentándose de sus reacciones.- Nunca llegue a conocer a ninguno de sus hermanos, me temo. Aunque las voces decían que...

-Que de todos los hijos de Lord Eddard, el bastardo era el único que se parecía más él, el rostro solemne de Ned Stark.- Dijo Sansa con voz débil y pastosa.

Oh, que sorpresa. Él espera el aguijonazo pero realmente no le duele, no le importa un bledo quién y cómo fuese, porque igual que Eddard, estaba muerto. Ella estaba sola ahora, bueno, no completamente sola, lo tenía a él. Petyr frunce los labios para no reírse. ¿Cuánto le tomaría reconocer que había hablado en pasado y que el bastardo de su hermano no era más que cenizas en la noche de la Guardia? Probablemente pronto, era inteligente y lo deduciría sola.

Esa noche soñó con árboles sangrados, vio los rostros sangrientos y las hojas como brazos rojos colgando de las ramas. El viento aúlla tan fuerte que parecía un lobo del tamaño de una montaña, los vientos fríos no hacían más que descender.

El bosque brillaba por la luz de una luna inexistente y Petyr no entendía porque soñaba con un jodido bosque sagrado. Él no era religioso, no creía en nadie, más que él. El sonido decayó, transformándose en un sonido de horrible espanto, no lograba descubrir la fuente de los gruñidos hasta que se topo con dos gemas doradas reluciendo entre los árboles, eran altas para ser de lobos, Petyr recordó que los lobos huargos eran altos, mortalmente altos.

-¿Lady Sansa? - Susurra con voz agravada. Petyr frunce el ceño.

Juraba que la sensación que despedía esa mirada le recordaba a Sansa, silenciosa e intensa, los ojos dorados eran tristes pero llenos de valor y algo más que no lograba deducir. Petyr se acercó, pero la loba no salió de su escondite. En cambio, las gemas se oscurecían y los gruñidos aumentaron.

La sombra de seis bestias lobunas lanzaban mordiscos a sus pies y él saltaba cada vez, no le impedían acercarse pero le daba el presentimiento de estar haciendo lo incorrecto, no debía acercarse, y para cuando se dio cuenta era demasiado tarde. Dos rubíes lo miraban directamente y fue cuando se dio cuenta que no eran ojos comunes, tampoco piedras preciosas, nunca había visto una mirada tan aterradora.

Él se congeló en su lugar, pero ahora ellos se acercaban a él.

No pudo detenerlo, parecía estar congelado de miedo por lo que fuese que todavía no se relajaba ante él. Poco a poco se reveló un cuerpo, un cuerpo masculino. Del torso había heridas que lloraban sangre y escupían humo blanco, y los ojos que una vez fueron sangrientos se volvieron letalmente oscuros, en un gris sólido. Baelish jadea, mirando un rostro que nunca espero volver a ver.

-La tomaré. La tendré. Nunca tuya, mía.- Le dice la voz para su confusión. El brillo en sus ojos hace que los pelos de la nuca de Petyr se ericen. El lobo, no, el muchacho le sonríe cruelmente.

-¿Brandon? – Murmura Baelish con los ojos abiertos de par en par. Y, sin embargo, no lo es, aunque a Petyr le resulta difícil determinar dónde radica la diferencia.

Tiene el pelo negro liso y largo hasta la barbilla, algunos mechones se le pega a la piel blanquecina, los labios los tiene morados y tiene nieve en el pelo. Era la imagen de Bran pero aún así.

-¿Eddard? - Pregunta despectivamente.

-No. La bestia.- Lo corrige la voz, la sonrisa cruel se ensancha hasta mostrar una hilera de dientes llenos de sangre.

Él niega repetidamente.

Este debe ser el bastardo, aunque Petyr podría haber jurado que había sido asesinado por sus hermanos jurados de la Guardia.

A pesar del frío, solo lleva una túnica con cordones holgados y pantalones de cuero y lana, ambos negros. Al lado de él, un enorme lobo blanco se cierne, los ojos sangrientos brillan como dos diamantes. La bestia no se mueve ni gruñe, pero sus ojos rojos envían un escalofrío por la columna de Petyr que trata de ocultar.

-Fantasma...- Dice el espectro con esa voz susurrante y aún así, ensordecedora. Eso es él, un fantasma.

Lo último que ve antes de morir, son sombras, sombras humanas. Ve rostros norteños, sangrantes y demacrados, pero aún así, mortalmente llenos de una fuerza interior. Una oscuridad, o magia. Ve los ojos de Eddard, estaba observando a la distancia, la sangre le chorrea por el collar del cuello, él está sentado sobre una roca, acariciando un lobo degollado con un toque lleno de amor y protección.

Era el lobo que él había visto anteriormente.

Detrás de él, por la espalda de Eddard aparecen lobos, mirándolo con ojos llenos de rechazo. Él no sabe cómo lo sabe pero la segunda loba se frota contra el costado de la loba echada a los pies de Ned, el gesto debía ser cariñoso si no fuese porque la loba se empapó con la sangre que bajaba por el tajo de la herida de su hermana, luego se echó a su lado, mirando hacía Petyr con ojos fríos. El lobo con el cuello sangrante y las flechas incrustadas lo ve con ojos que escupen fuego, está sentado sobre sus patas traseras, mirándolo fijamente, juzgándolo.

El otro lobo de ojos dorados se sienta pacíficamente, mirándolo, este parece el más sensato y cuerdo de todos. El de ojos verdes no lo parece en nada, este es un salvaje, un completo adicto a la sangre. El lobo sale de las sombras por un árbol cerca detrás de Jon Snow y le da el presentimiento que había estado ahí todo el tiempo y no lo había notado. Los hijos de Ned Stark están todos muertos, pensó.

-Mírame.- Ordena el bastardo. 

Detrás el fondo se oscurece, nada más se ven Eddard y el lobo a sus pies. Y luego, detrás de él bastardo, apareció un muchacho de pelo rojo y ojos azules. Los ojos de Cat, pensó. Pero el lobo a su lado no parecía familiar con nada de la mujer que una vez amo. Oh, Catelyn. ¿En qué te metiste al escoger a los norteños?, pensó con suma tristeza y temor.

El lobo acechaba a su lado, los ojos ardían, y tanto el hombre como el lobo sangraban por medio centenar de salvajes heridas. La corona de los Reyes del Invierno era un aro abierto de bronce martillado con runas incrustadas por los Primeros Hombres, es una corona fea y la más simple de todos los reinos. Es de cobre con nueve púas de hierro negro apuntando hacia arriba en forma de espadas largas afiladas. 

Petyr sabía por los libros que los reyes del norte están enterrados en la cripta de Winterfell, y los reyes más antiguos están enterrados en niveles inferiores profundos y oscuros. La estatua de piedra de cada rey tiene una espada de hierro en el regazo y está custodiada por un lobo de piedra. Los sirvientes de los reyes están enterrados en un cementerio junto a la Primera Fortaleza de Invernalia.

Lo recordaba por los únicos libros que se conocían del lugar, cuándo él había instigado por ver cómo sería el lugar de su amada, también por interés propio pero primordialmente por eso. Descubrió que Invernalia y las tierras más allá, seguían siendo una incógnita en el resto del mundo. 

"Sansa me pertenece", decía orgullosamente en su mente. Pero muy en lo profundo algo le decía que no era así, y por eso estaba decidido a reclamarla de todas las maneras posibles existentes. El muchacho coronado, parado detrás del joven de nieve, le coloco la mano en el hombro. La sonrisa del bastardo se ensanchó. Lo último que vio antes de cerrar los ojos fue una figura blanca y las fauces dirigiéndose a su cara.

Él despierta de un salto, agarrándose el pecho sobre la camisa. El corazón le late desbocado. El sonido del viento en el castillo es ensordecedor, como siempre, pero esta vez le daba la sensación de todavía estar atrapado en el sueño.

-No se las daré.- Dice a la nada.

El viento aúlla más fuerte. 

Como si replicará.


End file.
